tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Ryu Ryu is a dedicated martial artist who aspires to become a true fighter. He tirelessly wanders the globe looking for stronger opponents to ensure he continues to improve upon his techniques and strength. He has previously revealed in other VS series his desire to gain the mutual respect of his opponents strictly through battle. His special Hadoken and Shoryuken moves are, inarguably, his trademarks. The Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku is another one of his signature moves. Appearance Ryu is portrayed as a Japanese man whose basic, and most recognizable attire from the Street Fighter II ''timeline consists of medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband; a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, bare feet, and a black belt. Ryu's first appearance in the original ''Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. In Street Fighter III, Ryu has black hair, and facial stubble to show his growth in age. Ryu's gi becomes increasingly tattered and aged throughout the game’s timeline, indicating its years of wear and tear. Ryu's most recent appearance in Street Fighter IV has him in his original Street Fighter II outfit. In many of his appearances, Ryu carries around a large, white duffel bag containing items important to his travels such as: clothing, plane tickets, passports, and local currency. In some official Street Fighter II artwork, Ryu's belt has four kanji emblazoned upon it: kaze (風 wind), hayashi (林 woods), hi (火 fire) and yama (山 mountain); these four kanji make up the furinkazan. The same four kanji can be seen on a sign on the left-hand side of Ryu's stage in Street Fighter II. The four words are based on chapter seven of Sun Tzu's Art of War, which dictates how one should conduct battle. These kanji are again visible on his belt in Street Fighter IV. Personality Ryu is usually a silent, serious individual whose severity is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his best friend, Ken. He travels the globe with a stern nature, often appearing to others as boring or detached. In rare occasions, Ryu shows a very bad sense of humor. Ryu's overarching goal in Street Fighter is to become a total master of his fighting style. To this end, Ryu plays the part of the wandering warrior, and takes both his travels and his training very seriously. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Ryu is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He respects others with skills equal to his own and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. However, by the time of Street Fighter 3, it seems that Ryu has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. Gameplay Ryu is often considered as an all around character which can be used by both beginners and experts alike. He has many attacks that require simple imput and can be used effectively for all situations. Abilities Ryu's anstatsuken or Shotokan Karate style allows him to use Ki, which helps him do things other people could not hope to achieve unless put through intense training. This Ki lets him fly with his foot out, fire pulse waves and launch foes. Although he is a regular Japanese human with heavy training, his abilities and Ki will make him anyone's match. Special Moves Hadouken '''(in air OK) Quarter-Circle Forward, Attack' Ryu's basic projectile. Fans usually name it the ''fireball in english, but the japanese name translates to pulse fist or'' Wave-Motion Fist''. The weak version is almost instant and will catch rushers off-guard whilst the heavy version is still not that fast. Whether in mid-air or on ground Ryu will send the Hadouken forward. The Hadouken can be used to distract the enemy as you plot something else. It`s most likely best that you use it as an assist. Shoryuken ''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Attack'' Ryu's anti-air attack. Fans usually name it the Dragon Punch (it's real translation is Rising Dragon Punch, so Dragon Punch is still good). This move is well known as Ryu being almost invincible when rising, but also vulnerable as he descends. The weak version of Shoryuken is a small hop with small launch, but is safe to use if the opponent blocks; the heavy version gives a large jump with a larger launch height, but leaves Ryu vulnerable as he descends. Use this as a counterattack, in combos or to distract your opponent as you prepare for a Hyper Combo. Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (in air OK) Quarter-Circle Backward, Attack Ryu's attack that once gave him an advantage over many attacks. It means Tornado Whirlwind Legs (or Foot) and is not as popular as the above moves; some people call it Tornado Kick or Hurricane Kick if necessary. This move can allow Ryu to proceed while damaging enemies or threaten them. This move also knocks enemies down, or juggles them depending on the button strength. Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku is useful for either ending combos with heavy or starting them with weak so use both of those times to your advantage. Joudan Sokutou Geri ''Back, Down, Down-Back, Attack'' A very unpopular, however useful attack.' Joudan Sokutou Geri' has not been well known, appearing only in Street Fighter III as his EX-Mule Kick. No matter the attack button strength, if Ryu lands this attack the enemy flies across the screen and possibly bounces off the edge of the screen. This can be used inside of a combo and can be used to combo again, much like Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Hyper Combos Shinkuu Hadouken '''(in air OK) Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks' A variation of the '''Hadouken' in which Ryu releases a beam instead of a ball. The beam itself can deal massive damage and (under some circumstances) can catch falling opponents (most likely victims of Shin Shoryuken). It holds satisfactory vertical range, but opponents can still block it. Try to use it in Delayed or Regular Crossover Combinations, to catch falling opponents or as a finisher to a combo. Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Two Attacks'' A variation of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku in which Ryu spins in the spot instead of moving forward. More hits are landed in this move and can vacuum opponents (Shinkuu here means Vacuum after all!). This, however, is a little close-ranged meaning that if the opponent is far enough, then the opponent can counter-attack you.' Use it when your opponent is stuck in a combo, is occupied with an assist attack or in a ''Crossover Combination.' '''Shin Shoryuken ''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Two Attacks' A variation of the Shoryuken in which Ryu attacks with, of course, a powerful Shoryuken. If it lands on the opponent (partially off the ground or on the ground), Ryu will punch three times (the third being the actual Shoryuken). If it misses, Ryu will simply fly upwards like as though he is executing a regular Shoryuken. That Shoryuken, however, will land up to '''8 hits' and will deal more damage. Some players find this move to be more useful as a combo finisher. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Even after a thousand battles, I'm still far from being the perfect fighter."'' *''"Fear not, (opponent), I won't forget the battle we fought here today."'' *''"Get up and fight me again! You still have some fight left in you! I can see it!"'' *''"If you keep repeating your mistakes, you will not get anywhere."'' *''"I'm still not good enough... I need to keep improving."'' *''"That was the first time I've ever seen that kind of attack! This world always has something to surprise me."'' *''"Where one goes isn't important. What matters is following your own path!"'' *''"With (partner) covering me, we'll show everyone our true power!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Accept this fight for what it was. The important thing is that you have no regrets."'' (vs. Alex) *''"Getting ahead doesn't come by charging in headfirst. Focus your thoughts, then attack!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"As always, your technique is stunning. I'm glad you're continuing your training."'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"A real warrior fights on equal ground, not by outnumbering their opponent."'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"You've taught me a valuable lesson. I've met hundreds of the world's best fighters, but this is the first time I've met one that's a cameraman!"'' (vs. Frank West) *''"You're a giant... Even the Russian wrestlers I've fought in the past can't compare to you!"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"As I expected, the famed Ken the Eagle's attacks are relentless and powerful."'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"Even the most violent of maelstroms weaken. Thankfully, it was worth it to be patient."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"My fists have been honed to perfection. Your shattered steel plates are proof of this!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"I can't let my guard down against an opponent who knows me inside and out!"'' (vs. Himself) *''"You can have a rematch any time. What, in space? I'd be honored to!"'' (vs. Tekkaman) Gallery Ultimate All-Stars Ryu.jpg Ryu.jpg Videos File:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All Stars Nintendo Wii Video - Ryu's Mini-game|Ryu's Mini-game Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters